Nouveau départ
by Hermystic
Summary: Post-war. Hermione ne trouve plus sa place parmi les sorciers au point d'en être déçue et de le quitter pour retourner dans le monde moldu commencer une nouvelle vie. Future Hermione/Ginny


**Titre** : Nouveau départ

 **Auteure** : Hermystic

 **Rating** : K+ pour le moment

 **Pairing** : future Hermione/Ginny

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Tout le reste appartient à J. .

 **Notes** : Hello tout le monde ! Comment ne pas céder à l'appel du fandom de cœur lors des Nuits du FoF … ? Impossible ! Du coup voilà un nouveau texte ayant comme thématique l'après-guerre … Je rends à César ce qui est à César : j'ai inconsciemment fait appel à une ancienne conversation avec Griseldis si des fois tu passes par là je pense que tu sauras de quoi je parle ! Il fallait écrire un texte en une heure (ou plus comme cela est le cas ici !), le thème « **Place** » est tombé et je me suis lancé sur ce que j'apprécie le plus ! Que dire de plus si ce n'est bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione était installée avec Ginny dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd et pestait encore contre le Ministère qui n'hésitait pas à reproduire les erreurs commises par le passé malgré le fait que Kingsley Shacklebolt soit au pouvoir depuis quelques années.

Il n'était pas contre le changement dans la société sorcière mais les lois passaient au compte-gouttes au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione ce qui faisait bien rire Ginny qui l'entendait souvent tempêter à ce sujet. La jeune femme lui servit une nouvelle tasse de thé avec quelques biscuits sortis du four.

« Toi, tu sais vraiment comment me détendre, fit Hermione amusée,

\- Mais toujours très chère ! répondit Ginny en riant,

\- N'empêche que je me pose de plus en plus de questions, murmura Hermione le nez dans sa tasse,

\- A propos de … ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Hé bien à propos de tout ce qui nous entoure au quotidien … Etant donné que tout dépend du bon vouloir du Ministère de la Magie, j'ai l'impression d'être bridée dans ce que je fais … Avoua Hermione,

\- Tu sais que cela est comme ça depuis des années ? Dit Ginny en regardant Hermione,

\- Je sais … Mais je pensais que la guerre aurait amené un souffle nouveau sur la société sorcière, souffla la brune en mordant distraitement dans un gâteau sec,

\- Les anciens membres du Ministère refusent d'accepter comme il se doit les nouveaux membres dont les parents sont morts ou emprisonnés ce qui ne doit pas aider à faire bouger les choses, fit remarquer Ginny,

\- Leur statut de fils ou fille de Mangemorts ne doit pas les mettre dans les bonnes grâces c'est vrai … Pourtant, ils ont tenté de faire amende honorable à la fin de la guerre en ne soulevant pas de vagues lors des procès de leurs parents, dit Hermione. »

L'affaire avait fait les choux gras du Daily Prophet pendant des mois au point que la guerre était toujours présente longtemps après qu'elle se soit achevée. Cela était toujours le cas mais les cicatrices s'étaient peu à peu refermées.

En silence, les deux jeunes femmes burent leur thé et mangèrent leurs biscuits méditant la conversation passée les yeux dans le vague. Bien vite pourtant une idée, issue de multiples détails qu'elle avait remarqué au fil du temps, commença à germer dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Ce fut quand les enfants furent descendus de leurs siestes respectives que l'évidence la frappa en voyant les différences d'éducations entre les deux. Là où Ginny était très présente pour ses enfants, Hermione, influencée par son éducation moldue contrairement à Ginny, faisait en sorte que les siens s'habituent petit à petit à être autonomes.

« Ginny ? Appela Hermione,

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en la regardant,

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à mettre les enfants à l'école ? Demanda la brune,

\- A l'école ? A leur âge ? Fit Ginny perplexe,

\- Cela se fait chez les moldus … Fit Hermione,

\- Pas chez les sorciers puisque ce sont les parents, ou des précepteurs quand cela est possible, qui éduquent les enfants, expliqua Ginny, mais pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle curieuse,

\- Oh comme ça … Murmura Hermione. »

Pourtant, la question n'était pas anodine pour la jeune femme qui ne se voyait pas arrêter de travailler pour éduquer ses enfants. Elle les aimait mais elle savait où était ses limites. Elle allait vouloir leur apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait et elle se doutait que leurs centres d'intérêts n'allaient pas être identiques au sien. Elle ne voulait pas leur imposer quoi que ce soit c'est pourquoi elle songeait de plus en plus à scolariser les enfants ailleurs qu'à la maison. Mais, d'après son amie, il n'existait pas d'équivalent chez les sorciers ce qui commençait à l'angoisser jusqu'aux larmes.

« Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Rose,

\- Hermione ? appela Ginny interpellée par les propos de Rose,

\- Ce … C'est rien, bafouilla Hermione en essuyant les larmes de ses joues,

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien si tu pleures, fit Ginny en s'approchant d'Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle doucement en s'accroupissant devant elle,

\- Je … Je crois que c'est un tout, tenta d'expliquer Hermione sous les yeux inquisiteurs des enfants, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être perdue et de ne pas savoir où est ma place dans le monde sorcier, avoua Hermione la tête basse,

\- Oh Mione … soupira Ginny en se relevant pour la prendre dans ses bras. »

Hermione resta blottit dans les bras de Ginny savourant l'étreinte réconfortante. Ginny finit par rompre l'étreinte mais garda les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes en signe de soutien. Parce que Ginny lui révéla que cela était un exploit qu'une née-moldue qu'elle soit restée autant de temps dans le monde sorcier une fois les études à Poudlard achevées. Elle lui expliqua alors que beaucoup de nés-moldus ne trouvaient pas leur place dans une société aussi lente et surtout aussi discriminante à leur égard. Hermione fut blessée par ses propos mais Ginny savait que cela était nécessaire puisque cela la rassurait sur ce qu'elle éprouvait.

« Mais et toi ? Comment en sais-tu autant ? finit par demander Hermione,

\- Mon père a quelques connaissances moldues et j'aimais beaucoup l'écouter, c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par me rendre compte des différences entre les deux mondes, fit Ginny avec un petit sourire,

\- Donc … Si je résume la situation, c'est … normal tout ce que je ressens ? demanda la brune d'une petite voix,

\- Je pense oui, fit Ginny en serrant ses mains,

\- Tu penses que je peux en parler à Ron ? questionna-t-elle soucieuse,

\- Je ne sais pas Mione … Dans tous les cas, sache que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses d'accord ? affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte,

\- Y compris retourner dans le monde moldu ? fit sérieusement Hermione,

\- Y compris ça, affirma à nouveau la rousse, même si je serai bien triste de perdre mon soutien quand Harry n'est pas là, fit-elle vaguement amusée bien qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle soit attristée par la décision d'Hermione. »

Ce fut ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard,Hermione avait les épaules basses en quittant la maison qui l'avait accueillie durant toutes ces années. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait profité de l'absence de Ron, qui aurait encore tenté de l'empêcher de partir malgré toutes les explications données par la jeune femme, pour finir d'empaqueter ses affaires personnelles ainsi que celles des enfants afin de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Les affaires dans son sac à main sans fonds, elle cala Hugo contre elle et prit la main de Rose dans la sienne avant de s'aventurer vers le monde moldu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté passant régulièrement des vacances de ce côté-ci mais elle avait pris ses distances sans pour autant fermer les esprits de ses enfants à ce monde.

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, elle alla jusqu'au village de Loutry St Chaspoule pour aller à l'arrêt de bus qui, elle le savait, passait deux fois par jours. L'attente ne fut guère longue ayant tout prévu pour que son plan se déroule au mieux. Elle monta dedans, salua le chauffeur de bus et s'installa avec les enfants dans le fond du bus.

Elle mit Hugo sur ses genoux le positionnant de façon confortable pour pouvoir dormir tandis que Rose regardait déjà par la vitre. Ce ne fut que quand le bus se mit en route et qu'il eut fait quelques kilomètres qu'elle se détendit un peu. Les yeux fixés sur le siège devant elle, elle songea à tout ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter le monde sorcier. La liste était longue mais pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait sa décision. Elle espérait juste réussir à trouver à nouveau sa place dans le monde moldu et ce pour de bon.

* * *

Bon je me lance un peu sans filets une nouvelle fois ... Donc je sais les grandes lignes de cette histoire mais je ne sais pas du tout quand j'écrirai la suite ... Je laisse malgré tout la fic en statut En cours en espérant ne pas trop traîner !

A bientôt !


End file.
